


Love Hurt

by IleanaBadWolf



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IleanaBadWolf/pseuds/IleanaBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt et Blaine sont tout les deux à la Dalton Academy, ils sont meilleurs amis et Kurt est amoureux de Blaine. Kurt pense que Blaine est hétéro et n'ose pas lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Mais quand il lui avouera comment Blaine réajira-t-il ? (Ceci était ma première fanfiction, je l'ai donc écrite il y a longtemps)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je pars du principe que Kurt et Blaine ne sont que meilleurs amis et qu'aucun des deux ne sait que l'autre est gay.

-Réveilles toi marmotte. Dit Blaine à coter de moi.

-Laisses moi dormir. Répondis-je encore à moitié endormis.

-Lèves toi fainéant, on va être en retard en cours.

Je me retournai et vis Blaine sur mon lit, son visage à quelques centimètres du miens. Je fus soudain pris de panique, mes joues devinrent rouge tomate, je ne pouvais plus bouger d'un centimètre et pour compléter le tout mon cœur battait extrêmement vite.

-Ah c'est toi qui l'as, je le cherchai partout. Dit-il en se penchant pour prendre le livre qui se trouvait à coter de moi. Son corps était complètement sur le miens, mes joues devinrent encore plus rouge et mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite, il dût le sentir car il se releva et me regarda.

-Kurt, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, ton cœur bats à toute vitesse ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon cœur.

Ca devenait de pire en pire. Pourquoi il ne s'éloignait pas ? Ca m'arrangerais, surtout que je ne pouvais rien répondre. Heureusement j'eus de la chance car son téléphone sonna, il se leva et alla répondre. Je fus soulagé, je redevins de couleur "normal" et mon cœur arrêta de battre aussi vite. Après avoir réussi à me calmer je me levai et allai mettre mon uniforme.

J'en avais marre à chaque fois que je me retrouvais si proche de Blaine ça me fais la même chose. C'est vraiment handicapant d'être amoureux de quelqu'un, oui je suis gay mais le seuil problème c'est que lui il ne l'est pas et même si je m'assume comme je suis je n'ose pas lui dire, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre juste à cause de ça. En fin de compte personne à la Dalton Academy ne sait que je suis gay, on sait jamais si Blaine l'apprends par quelqu'un d'autre. Par contre à McKinley tout le monde le sait.

Quand j'eus finis de me changer je sortis de la salle de bain, Blaine m'attendais. Heureusement il ne reparla pas de ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure.

-Kurt ! Cria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Jeff* qui vint me rejoindre.

-Jeff, ça va ?

-Ouais ça va. Et toi alors, aucun changement avec B. ?

B. est Blaine on ne dit juste pas son nom au cas ou il entendrait qu'on parle de lui et Jeff est en fait le seul à savoir que j'aimais Blaine.

-Non, ça n'avance pas, j'ai l'impression de faire du sur place.

-Tu veux que je t'aides à savoir si il est hétéro ou gay ?

-Non, ça ira, il va se douter de quelque chose après.

-Me douter de quoi ? Dit soudain Blaine derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis qu'il était très proche de moi.

-Blaine ? Réussis-je à articuler.

-Rien du tout. Dit Jeff pour m'aider.

-Ok bon je vous laisse on se voit au Glee Club.

Je regardais Blaine partir en soupirant légèrement et en pensant "Qu'est-ce qu'il est beaux", Jeff à du le remarquer car il se mit à rire.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je en me retournant vers lui.

-C'est fou qu'il n'ai rien remarqué, tu n'es tellement pas discret que n'importe qui pourrait le voir, sauf lui apparemment.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me trahis ?

-A chaque fois qu'il est trop proche de toi tu te mets à rougir, tu n'arrives plus à parler et en plus tu ne le quittes jamais du regard. Mais je trouve ça adorable.

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu es avec lui, comment tu le regarde, ça se voit que tu serais prêt à tout pour lui. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

-C'est sûr...

-Tu devrais lui avouer.

-Quoi ? Non non non non, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir...

-Justement ! Il pourrait très bien réagir et peut-être même que ton amour pour lui est réciproque.

-Et si il ne l'est pas ? Je risque de le perdre pour ça... Et je n'en ai pas envie, je préfère l'avoir en tant qu'ami que pas du tout.

-Je te comprends mais... tu ne vas pas le laisser éternellement dans l'ignorance.

-Non, je lui dirais. Un jour. Mais pas pour le moment, quand je serais prêt.

-Et ça va être dans longtemps ?

-Je sais pas, on verra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt et Blaine sont tout les deux à la Dalton Academy, ils sont meilleurs amis et Kurt est amoureux de Blaine. Kurt pense que Blaine est hétéro et n'ose pas lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Mais quand il lui avouera comment Blaine réajira-t-il ?

-Aahh ! Criai-je.

-Ne Crie pas, c'est juste une panne d'électricité.

-Je sais mais ça m'a surpris. Par contre on voit plus rien, on n'aurait pas des bougies ?

-Si je crois, dans le tiroir.

-Ok j'y vais.

Je voulus avancer mais je percutai Blaine.

-Ca c'était moi, le bureau est de l'autre côté.

-Désoler.

Je partis de l'autre côté et en arrivant devant le bureau je me pris la chaise.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe mais qu'est-ce que cette chaise fiche ici ?

-Elle a toujours été là tu sais ? Sinon ça va, pas trop mal ?

-Non, non, t'inquiète pas ça va mais c'est difficile d'aller quelque part dans le noir.

Je fis bien attention à ne me prendre rien d'autre et j'ouvris le tiroir pour chercher les bougies. J'en trouvai deux, je les posai sur le bureau et les allumai puis en donnai une à Blaine qu'il posa près de lui. Même si les bougies étaient allumées on ne voyait presque rien, au milieu de la pièce c'était vraiment obscur et, là, on n'y voyait rien. Blaine dut y aller cas d'un coup il disparu.

-Blaine, t'es où ?

-Là.

-Où ça là ?

J'avançai de quelques pas mais je me pris le pied dans quelque chose et tombai. A part que Blaine était devant moi donc on tomba tous les deux par terre.

-Là. Dit-il en riant.

Je ris aussi puis je me relevai, heureusement que la lumière n'était pas allumé sinon je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas pus me relever, enfin, je n'aurais même pas pus bouger, comme d'habitude quoi.

-Sans rire, qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu ?

-Je voulais prendre un truc dans mon sac mais je sais plus où je l'ai mis.

-Doué, au fait ça me fais penser, on a fermé la porte à clé, j'ai perdu la mienne et la tienne est dans ton sac et sans lumière on ne le retrouvera pas, donc on est coincés.

-Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé. Attends au pire il y a une lampe torche sur le bureau, prends la ce sera plus simple pour trouver le sac. J'acquiesçai puis avançai vers le bureau, pris la lampe et me retournai d'un coup sauf que je n'aurai jamais imaginé ce qui c'est passé ensuite…

Quelques heures plus tôt :

Nous étions dans la salle de répétitions des Warblers et Blaine chantait The Lazy Song de Bruno Mars. Il chantait quand il y eut un orage, avec le courant d'air que formaient la porte et les fenêtres, un violent coup de vent les ferma et une petite boule de feu bleue passa dans la pièce. Je criai et reculai d'un pas. Je me sentis un peu seul car personne, à part moi, ne cria. J'espérai que personne ne m'ai entendus mais apparemment si car ils me regardaient tous. Heureusement la sonnerie retentit alors je me dépêchai de sortir en priant qu'ils oublient que j'ai eu peur alors qu'eux non.

-Hey Kurt ! Cria Blaine derrière moi en venant marcher à côté de moi.

-Attends ! Si tu dis juste un seul mot à propos de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, je te tue.

-Ok, c'est bon je ne dis rien. Répondit-il en riant.

On marcha jusqu'au cours de maths, on alla s'asseoir au fond mais comme le professeur savait qu'on se donnait les réponses pendant les contrôles, il nous sépara puis il nous annonça qu'on avait un contrôle surprise, ce qui nous surpris énormément (c'était ironique). Quand le prof nous donna les sujets je me mis à stresser car e ne comprenais rien. Après trente minutes je n'avais toujours rien écrit.

-Kurt. Chuchota quelqu'un à côté de moi.

-Jeff ? Je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Je vois ça. Tu veux que je t'aide pour le contrôle, je vois que tu en as besoins ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Tu n'as rien écris sur ta feuille.

-Oui, non mais c'est bon je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

-Tiens. Me dit-il en glissant discrètement sa copie vers moi

-Je n'en ai pas besoins je t'ai dis.

-Si tu en as besoins alors prends là et recopies.

Je pris la feuille en remerciant Jeff et recopiai les réponses puis quand j'eus finis je la lui rendis. Vingt minutes après la sonnerie retentit, on rendit nos feuilles et on sortit de la classe. J'attendis que Blaine sorte puis, comme c'était le dernier cour de la journée, on alla dans notre chambre.

J'acquiesçai puis avançai vers le bureau, pris la lampe et me retournai d'un coup sauf que je n'avais pas remarqué que Blaine était juste derrière moi, enfin, il était vraiment proche de moi, même très proche, tellement proche que mes lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Je ne pus bouger, ni réagir, je devins aussi rouge que des cerises. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je pense qu'il faudrait que je recule mais je n'y arrive pas. Même si ce baiser n'était pas volontaire je trouvais qu'il était très agréable, c'est en partie pour ça que je ne voulais pas me reculer. Mais quelques secondes après le courant revint et la lumière se ralluma. Blaine se recula d'un coup et on se regarda aussi étonner l'un que l'autre, il n'avait pas l'air d'être dégouté d'avoir embrassé un garçon et c'était le principal. Mais aucun de nous deux ne réussis à bouger et on continuait de se regarder quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt et Blaine sont tout les deux à la Dalton Academy, ils sont meilleurs amis et Kurt est amoureux de Blaine. Kurt pense que Blaine est hétéro et n'ose pas lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Mais quand il lui avouera comment Blaine réajira-t-il ?

Blaine prit la clé dans son sac et ouvrit la porte, alors que moi, je n'avais toujours pas réagis et mes joues étaient encore rouge. Tellement je pensais à ce qui c'était passé je ne savais pas qui avait toqué, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'appelle. Je me retournai et vis Jeff à côté de Blaine.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je encore sous le choc.

-Je peux te parler ? Demanda Jeff.

Je le rejoignis, on sortit de la chambre et on s'éloigna.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, ça va…

-Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air un peu…

-Un peu quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas comment dire mais tu es bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avant que j'arrive ? Parce que Blaine aussi était bizarre et en plus tu étais tout rouge.

-Tu promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

Il hocha la tête.

-On c'est embrassé.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mais on ne l'a pas fait exprès. Je me suis retourné, il était derrière moi et comme il était très proche mes lèvres se sont retrouvées sur les siennes.

-Et alors, comment c'était ?

-Agréable et… c'était le meilleur moment de ma vie.

-Et lui, comment tu penses qu'il a trouvé ?

-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas il n'avait pas l'air dégouté, c'est un bon début.

-Oui c'est sûr mais tu penses qu'il est hétéro ou gay ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus.

-Et tu lui dis quand que tu es amoureux de lui ?

-Tu m'as posé la même question ce matin et je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Mais je pense dans la semaine.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas prêt ?

-Je le suis maintenant.

-Tu me diras comment il a réagis ?

-Bien sûr. Par contre il commence à être tard on devrait retourner dans nos chambre.

-Oui t'as raison.

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Blaine !

-Quoi Blaine ?

-Il est dans la chambre et je dois faire quoi ? Je fais comme si il ne c'était rien passé ou pas ?

-Oui, tu n'en parles pas et essais de savoir ce qu'il est.

-Ok, je vais essayer.

On retourna dans nos chambre, arrivé devant la porte j'hésitai puis ouvrai la porte. J'entrai et fis comme si de rien était. Jeff m'avais conseillé d'essayer de savoir ce que Blaine était, le seul problème c'est que je ne savais pas comment faire. Je ne peux pas lui poser la question comme ça, ce serais trop bizarre.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demandai-je.

-Oui quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une copine avant ?

-Non, jamais pourquoi ?

« Et zut ! » Pensai-je, ça ne m'aidais pas vraiment.

-Non comme ça pour savoir.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu as déjà eu une copine ?

-Non moi non plus tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

-Non plus, mais pourquoi toute ces questions ?

-Pour mieux te connaître c'est tout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt et Blaine sont tout les deux à la Dalton Academy, ils sont meilleurs amis et Kurt est amoureux de Blaine. Kurt pense que Blaine est hétéro et n'ose pas lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Mais quand il lui avouera comment Blaine réajira-t-il ?

Quand je me réveillai Blaine sortit de la salle de bain, je me levai et allai mettre mon uniforme. Après un dizaine de minutes je sortis de la salle de bain. Je vis sur le bureau du génépi, je pris la plante et la regardai quand Blaine, qui était sortit, entra dans la chambre.

-C'est à toi ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu ne te rends pas comptes Blaine, c'est du génépi !

-Et alors ?

-Bah rien, c'est du génépi quoi.

Je reposai la plante en haussant les épaules, il ria légèrement pendant que je souriais.

-Ah au fait regarde, ma tante Mildred m'a envoyé des photos de son voyage aux chutes du Niagara, c'est magnifique. Dis-je en prenant l'album qu'elle m'avait envoyé.

Je me rapprochai de lui et ouvris l'album. Je commençai à lui montrer les premières photos quand il se décala légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu t'es décalé ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce qu'on est trop proche parce qu'on c'est déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation plusieurs fois.

-Si c'est ça.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ?

-Non, mais de toute façon ça te fais quoi ?

-Rien de spécial… Mentis-je.

-Voilà…

-C'est pas ça le problème Blaine !

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-C'est le fait que depuis hier j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites ! C'est ce qui c'est passé hier qui te déranges ? Ca t'a dégouté autant que ça de m'avoir embrassé ?

-J'en ai rien à faire de ce qui c'est passé hier !

-Alors pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Je croyais que tu te fichais que les autres pensent que tu es gay parce que tu te colles à moi.

-Mais je m'en fiche toujours !

-J'en ai pas l'impression ! En tout cas là je m'en vais parce que j'en ai marre !

-Kurt !

Je sortis de la chambre en claquant la porte, j'en avais vraiment marre de lui. Et je partis en cours énervé.

Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur le cours tellement j'étais énervé. Quand ça sonna j'allai au cours suivant, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était le cours, je crois que c'était de la Techno ou alors de l'Anglais je ne sais pas. Pendant le cours je reçus un message de Blaine.

Je suis désolé pour  
tout à l'heure.

Laisse-moi tranquille  
Je suis en cours.

S'il te plait pardonne  
Moi. J'ai été un idiot.

Oui ça c'est sûr.

Alors viens avec moi au  
Lima Bean ce soir après  
Les cours.

Désolé je comptais aller  
Voir quelqu'un ce soir.

La personne que tu  
Voulais aller voir  
N'a qu'à venir avec  
Nous.

Ok, si tu veux.

Je rangeai mon téléphone et me concentrai sur le cours, je réussis enfin à m'y concentrer et en fait le cours était un cours de Maths, j'avais tout faux finalement. A la fin du cours j'envoyai un message à Mercedes pour lui demander si elle voulait venir au café avec Blaine et moi. Elle accepta rapidement et me demanda l'heure, je lui répondis et j'allai au prochain cours.

A la fin de la journée j'allai au Lima Bean un peu plus tard que prévu à cause des cours. Blaine et Mercedes étaient déjà là bas à m'attendre, je mis mon bras sur les épaules de Mercedes et lui dis :

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, tu m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

-Au fait vous avez fait connaissance ?

-Oui avant que tu n'arrives. Répondit Blaine, je ne savais pas que tu avais une copine Kurt.

-Quoi ? Non, c'est juste une amie rien de plus.

-Kurt, je peux te parler deux minutes ? Demanda Mercedes.

-Ok, on revient.

On s'éloigna et je vis que Blaine nous regardait étrangement.

-Tu lui as pas dis ? S'exclama Mercedes.

-Dis quoi ?

-Que tu es gay !

-Non pas encore.

-Et tu comptes lui dire quand ?

-Dans la semaine, ou après…

-Non, non tu vas lui dire tout de suite et au passage tu lui dis ce que tu ressens pour lui !

-Maintenant ? Je suis vraiment obligé ?

-Oui, allé vas-y.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais vaux mieux que tu sois seul pour lui dire.

-Ok, bon j'y vais souhaites moi bonne chance.

-Bonne chance.

Je quittai Mercedes pour aller rejoindre Blaine.

-Kurt ? Où est Mercedes ?

-Elle devait partir, ses parents viennent de l'appeler.

-Ah d'accord, dommage elle était sympa.

-Blaine…

-Oui ?

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

-Euh… oui quoi ?

-Je… je suis… affamé.

-On ira manger quelque chose après mais c'est ça que tu voulais m'avouer ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est autre chose…

Il attendait que je continu alors j'enchaînai.

-Je… je suis gay.

-Tu es gay ?

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête.

-Moi aussi. Dit Blaine.

-Toi aussi ? Vraiment ?

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Ca fait combien de temps, enfin que tu le sais ?

-Quatre ans et toi ?

-Douze ans.

-Ca fait si longtemps ? Ca voudrait dire que t'avais… cinq ans, c'est ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui à peu près ça doit être ça.

-T'as donc eu le temps de t'y habituer.

-Oui, au fait il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois t'avouer.

-Oui ?

-C'est à propos des sentiments que j'ai pour toi…

-Comment ça ?

-Ca fait un moment que je ressens ça.

-Ressens quoi ?

-Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ne sont pas que de l'amitié, ils sont aussi… de l'amour, je t'aime Blaine et je t'ai toujours aimé….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt et Blaine sont tout les deux à la Dalton Academy, ils sont meilleurs amis et Kurt est amoureux de Blaine. Kurt pense que Blaine est hétéro et n'ose pas lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Mais quand il lui avouera comment Blaine réajira-t-il ?

-Tu es… amoureux de moi ? Demanda Blaine sous le choc.

-Oui et depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés.

-Euh… Kurt… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Tu n'es pas obligés de dire quelque chose…

-Mais je dois te dire ce que, moi, je ressens… tu m'as avoués tes sentiments, à moi de faire pareil. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment.

-Sois honnête, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-D'accord donc… les sentiments que tu as pour moi ne sont pas réciproque, ils ne sont que de l'amitié, et ne seront jamais rien de plus. J'aimerais qu'on reste amis et je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié à cause de ça.

-Je comprends totalement… Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi pour ce soir.

-Kurt, je suis désolé…

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave j'ai juste besoins de retourner chez moi, je reviendrais demain matin, promis.

Je partis en laissant Blaine dans le café, arrivé dehors je fondu en larmes. Je pris ma voiture et roulai tout en pleurant, après quelques heures je réussis enfin à arrêter de pleurer. Mais j'étais toujours aussi triste, je ne sais pas où j'allai, je continuai de rouler toute la journée puis vers minuit, je ne sais pas exactement comment, je me retrouvai à McKinley. Je me garai, sortis de la voiture et regardai mon ancien lycée.

Ca me manquais, j'avais envie d'y retourner mais je ne pouvais pas. Je retournai dans ma voiture et roulai jusqu'à quatre heure du matin puis je retournai chez moi, montai discrètement et entrai dans ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et essayai de dormir mais sans succès. Je ne faisais que de penser à Blaine et à ce qu'il m'a dit. Une demi-heure plus tard j'en avais tellement marre que j'allumai dans le salon et la regardai.

Le lendemain matin comme je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit, j'allai à la Dalton Academy en avance et ça m'arrangeai car comme ça, ça m'évitai d'expliquer à ma famille pourquoi j'étais là. Avant d'aller à Dalton je fis un détour pour ne pas arriver trop tôt. Quand il était presque l'heure d'aller en cours je décidai enfin d'y aller. Dès que je fus arrivé je cherchai Jeff pour lui raconter ce qui c'est passé mais quand je le trouvai il m'ignora complètement.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment alors j'allai voir Blaine, que je ne trouvai pas facilement, mais il m'ignora aussi. Je comprenais de moins en moins, je croyais qu'il voulait qu'on reste amis, alors pourquoi il m'ignorait ? Pourquoi Jeff aussi m'ignorait ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais pour ça ? Je ne pus chercher bien longtemps car il fallait que j'aille en cours, ça tombait bien car Blaine et Jeff allaient au même cours que moi sauf qu'ils allèrent à l'opposé de là où j'étais. Ils m'évitaient et je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi, je n'ai pourtant rien fais de mal. A la fin du cours j'allai les voir mais à peine j'arrivai à côté d'eux qu'ils prétextèrent une excuse pour pouvoir partir.

Je me retrouvai donc seul dans le couloir, c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que la solitude peut faire mal, affreusement mal. Les jours passaient, puis les semaines, je restai toujours seul, Blaine ne dormait même plus dans la chambre, il était toujours autre part. Je ne mangeai pratiquement plus et j'avais perdu le goût de vivre. Blaine et Jeff me l'avais prit en commençant à m'ignorer sans aucune raison. Mes journées se ressemblaient toutes, le matin je me levai, j'allai en cours en restant à l'écart des autres, le midi je restai à une table toujours seul, je ne mangeais qu'une fois sur trois.

Puis je retournais en cours, pendant les heures de libre je restais dehors assis contre un arbre. Le soir je ne mangeais pas mais je restais jusqu'à que tout le monde soit sortis et enfin je retournais dans ma chambre, je lisais le mot que Blaine laissait chaque soir pour me prévenir qu'il ne dormait pas là. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, je regardais le plafond jusqu'à que je m'endorme et je recommençais ça jour après jour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt et Blaine sont tout les deux à la Dalton Academy, ils sont meilleurs amis et Kurt est amoureux de Blaine. Kurt pense que Blaine est hétéro et n'ose pas lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Mais quand il lui avouera comment Blaine réajira-t-il ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est très court je sais, mais le prochain est plus long.

Depuis deux semaines l'ignorance de Blaine et Jeff me faisait souffrir, j'en avais assez de ce lycée, je voulais retourner dans mon véritable lycée à McKinley, où mes amis ne me laisseront jamais tout seul sans aucune raison, comme ils l'ont fait. J'avais besoins de chanter, ça me remonterait peut-être le glee club je demandai de chanter une chanson, ils acceptèrent alors je chantai Fighter de Christina Aguilera. J'étais vraiment en colère pendant que je chantai, et ça allais mieux quand je finis ma chanson, j'avais enfin dis ce que je ressentais. Après avoir chanté je sortis de la salle et j'entendis Blaine m'appeler.

-Kurt attends !

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

-Tiens tu me reparles toi maintenant ?

-Kurt… je suis désolé j'ai réagis comme un imbécile mais quand je t'ai entendus chanter cette chanson je me suis rendus compte que tu n'allais pas bien.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? Bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien, tu m'ignores, depuis deux semaines, sans aucune raison ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Jeff aussi ! Et maintenant tu oses me dire que tu es désolé ?

-Kurt, laisses moi t'expliquer…

-Non tais toi, je ne veux plus te parler et je quitte cette école, je retourne à McKinley à partir de demain !

Quand j'arrivai à McKinley je me sentis mieux, je ne voyais plus Blaine et c'était le mieux, comme ça je ne souffrirais plus. Mes amis m'avais manqués et même mes ennemis, c'est pour dire à quel point je voulais revenir. Je retrouvai Mercedes et Rachel, mes meilleures amies, Finn, mon demi-frère et tout le reste du glee club. Les semaines passaient et tout allait bien, ça faisait un mois que j'étais là. Comme je disais tout allait bien pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'annonça ensuite…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt et Blaine sont tout les deux à la Dalton Academy, ils sont meilleurs amis et Kurt est amoureux de Blaine. Kurt pense que Blaine est hétéro et n'ose pas lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Mais quand il lui avouera comment Blaine réajira-t-il ?

Le matin je me réveillai un peu en retard parce que, quand le réveil a sonné, ça m'a énervé alors je l'ai jeté contre le mur. Mon réveil n'a donc pas sonné car il s'est cassé et je me suis rendormi.

Je me dépêchai de me préparer et allai en hâte à McKinley. Quand j'arrivai ça venait juste de sonner, j'allai en cours, en courant mais quand j'arrivai Mr Shuester n'était pas là. On attendit une quinzaine de minutes puis on sortit, ça ne servait à rien d'attendre vu qu'il ne viendrait pas. J'allai ensuite aux autre cours de la journée puis j'allai au Glee Club. Quand je rentrai dans la salle tout le monde me regarda étrangement, ils avaient l'air triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Demandai-je.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Demanda Rachel avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Rachel voulut parler mais Mr Shuester entra dans la salle.

-Kurt je peux te parler ?

Il sortit alors je le suivi en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

-Mr Shuester, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

-il est arrivé quelque chose de grave, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir, viens on va dans une salle de classe…

-Non ! Dites le moi ici. Je n'ai pas besoins de m'asseoir. J'irai bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, allez-y dites le moi.

-D'accord… Comment dire… C'est à propos de Blaine… il… il a eu un accident de voiture en venant à McKinley.

-Quoi ? Comment il va ? Demandai-je paniqué.

-C'est justement ça… Il ne va pas bien… Il est… mort…

-Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! Vous mentez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! Je fondu en larme et lui donnai des légers coups de poing sur son torse. Arrêtez de mentir ! Dites-moi la vérité ! Il n'est pas mort ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Mes coups s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus, mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus et je tombai à terre en continuant de pleurer. Mr Shuester d'agenouilla en même temps que moi et me pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Mais rien n'y personne ne pouvais me réconforter car mon monde venait de s'écrouler quand il m'a annoncé la mort de Blaine, mon seul et unique amour.

Il est mort et moi aussi, peut-être pas physiquement mais psychologiquement, si. Je ne vais plus au lycée, je ne sors plus de ma chambre, je ne me lève même pas de mon lit. Ca fait une semaine qu'il est mort et il me manque terriblement. J'aimerais tellement le revoir juste une fois, passer juste une dernière minute avec lui me suffirais, mais je ne peux pas c'est impossible. Je n'ai même pas osé aller à son enterrement car si je le voyais dans son cercueil allongé et sans vie j'aurais sus que tout était réellement fini, que je ne le reverrais plus, qu'il est bel et bien mort. Plusieurs personne sont venus me voir pour savoir si j'allais bien mais quand ils me parlaient, je ne répondais pas, je ne les regardais même pas non plus. Chaque jour pendant plusieurs heures je ne faisais que pleurer et le reste du temps je restais, allongé dans mon lit, je regardais le mur d'un air triste. Je déprime complètement et je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoins de revoir Blaine, j'en ai vraiment besoins.

J'ai enfin eu le courage de me lever, je devais aller voir Blaine, je devais lui parler. Je pris des vêtements noirs, les enfilaient et partis. Sur la route j'achetai un bouquet de fleur, les préférées de Blaine si je me rappel bien, et allai au cimetière. Je m'arrêtai devant la grille, je ne voulais pas y entrer, quand j'ai vu la grille j'ai tout de suite pensé à ma mère. Pourquoi je devais perdre toute les personnes que j'aimais ? Ma mère et après Blaine, qui est-ce que je vais perdre ensuite ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entrai. Je marchai jusqu'à la pierre tombale de Blaine. Quand je vis les lettres gravées à jamais sur cette pierre qui formaient le nom de Blaine j'ai faillis me remettre à pleurer mais je réussis à m'en empêcher. Je m'agenouillai devant la pierre et déposai devant moi le bouquet de fleur et regardai la pierre sans rien dire.

-Blaine ? Blaine, c'est moi Kurt… Je suis désolé… Désolé de ne pas être venus à ton enterrement, je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas le courage… Et je suis aussi désolé car c'est ma faute si tu es mort… Si je n'étais jamais partis de Dalton tu n'aurais jamais pris ta voiture pour me voir à McKinley… Mais je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est ce que m'a dis Jeff la dernière fois que je suis venu à la Dalton Academy… Je sais tout Blaine… Il m'a tout avoué…

Flashback :

-Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retournai et vis Jeff derrière moi.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à me reparler, ça y est ?

-S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas, je m'excuse de t'avoir ignoré pendant tout ce temps… Blaine m'a raconté plein de choses sur toi que sur le moment j'ai cru. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que je n'aurais pas dus car tout était faux et je pense qu'au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su… Je sais que ça t'as blessé et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux. Je ne le mérite peut-être pas, mais, est-ce que tu acceptes de me pardonner ?

-Je pense que je ne peux pas rester énervé contre toi éternellement.

-Merci Kurt, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, à la fin de sa phrase je commençai à partir quand il enchaîna, Attends où tu vas ?

-Dans mon ancienne chambre, je voudrais voir les affaires de Blaine avant que ses parents ne les récupèrent. J'espère que ça me rappellera les moments passés ensemble avant sa mort…

-je suis désolé Kurt… Je connais les sentiments que tu avais pour lui, j'imagine que ça doit être dur… Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu connaissais la vraie raison… Pourquoi il est venu à McKinley.

-il voulait s'excuser, non ?

-Oui mais pas que… Il est venu pour te dire autre chose…

-Pour me dire quoi ? Demandai-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Je ne sais pas comment dire ça…

-Jeff ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire ?

-Il est venu pour te dire… qu'il… était…

-Jeff !

-Qu'il était amoureux de toi !

Je fus déconcerté, Blaine était amoureux de moi et il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire. Quand il m'eu dit ça je ressentis une douleur immense dans ma poitrine mon cœur, déjà pas mal blessé, vient de se briser en mille morceaux et la douleur était insupportable.

-Quoi ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de moi, ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Kurt…

-Non ! Tais-toi ! S'il est mort en voulant me dire qu'il était amoureux de moi, c'est encore pire ! Ca voudrait dire que c'est encore plus ma faute !

-Kurt ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Ce n'est pas toi qui conduisait la voiture, ce n'est pas toi qui était ivre en conduisant la voiture ! Ce n'est qu'un idiot d'inconnu, pas toi ! Tu n'as pas à te rendre responsable d'une chose que tu n'as pas faite !

C'en était trop je n'en pouvais plus, je me laissai tomber au sol et les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues alors que Jeff me pris dans ses bras et me serrai contre lui.

Fin Flashback.

Je sais que tu es venu pour me dire que tu étais amoureux de moi… J'aurai tellement voulus t'entendre me le dire. C'était les mots que je voulais que tu me dises… Et je me dis… que tu ne me les diras jamais… C'est trop tard.

Je commençai à pleurer c'était trop pour moi, je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

-Je n'en peux plus Blaine… Je n'en peux plus de cette douleur, j'aimerais tellement comme avant. Avant qu'on ne se dispute et avant que je retourne à McKinley… Même la douleur que j'avais quand tu m'ignorais ne me faisais pas aussi mal que celle là… on dit que le temps guérit les blessures mais ce n'est pas vrai… Même une blessure guérie laisse une cicatrice qui ne disparait jamais. Mais le seul problème c'est que ma blessure ne deviendra jamais une cicatrice, cette blessure restera là tout ma vie. Jusqu'à ce que je meure, elle ne se refermera pas. Jusqu'à ce que je vienne te rejoindre… J'espère que ce sera bientôt… Que je meurs rapidement, comme ça je te retrouverai et on sera heureux là où on sera. Encore plus que si on aurait été ici… Sur Terre. Je ne sais pas où tu es mais je sais qu'on se retrouvera. J'espère que tu m'attendras… Tu attendras aussi longtemps que je resterai en vie. Tu verras Blaine, si tu m'attends tu ne le regretteras pas, car on sera heureux… Enfin…

Tu me manques tant… Ton absence me fait mal… Je t'aime Blaine… Je t'aimerais toujours… Et je vais te rejoindre… Bientôt… Je te le promets…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt et Blaine sont tout les deux à la Dalton Academy, ils sont meilleurs amis et Kurt est amoureux de Blaine. Kurt pense que Blaine est hétéro et n'ose pas lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Mais quand il lui avouera comment Blaine réajira-t-il ?

Ca fait maintenant un mois que Blaine est mort, je n'en peux plus de cette vie sans lui. Au cimetière je lui ai promis que je le rejoindrais bientôt mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment le faire, j'aime Blaine et je veux le retrouver mais je ne veux pas abandonner ma famille et mes amis. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'arrive pas à vivre ma vie sans qu'il ne soit en vie. Mais devrais-je vraiment me suicider pour un simple amour de jeunesse ?

Oui je dois le faire car ce n'est pas juste un amour de jeunesse… C'est l'amour de ma vie et je vais mourir pour lui…

C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais, j'ai enfin l'occasion de me suicider. Cet après-midi, ni Finn, ni Carole, ni mon père n'est à la maison, c'est à ce moment là qu'il faut que je le fasse, pas après. Quand tout le monde fût enfin parti je pris une corde, fis un nœud solide, l'accrochai, pris un tabouret et le mis devant la corde. Je montai dessus et regardai la corde. J'en avais envie mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas ? Je veux retrouver Blaine et redire que je l'aime. Je veux être avec lui et ne plus jamais le quitter. J'en ai besoins, mais pourquoi je ne le faisais pas ? Si je ne me dépêchais pas les autres allaient revenir. Il faut que le fasse maintenant. J'ai besoins de le revoir, il me manque tellement. Pour me donner du courage je regardai une photo de Blaine et moi que j'avais laissé sur mon lit. C'est bon j'étais prêt, prêt à mourir pour le rejoindre…

Je fermai les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis les rouvris, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je regardai la corde, la pris, la passai autour de mon cou et hésitai puis je descendis du tabouret sur lequel j'étais. La corde serrait mon cou et m'empêchai de respirer, au bout de quelques secondes je commençais à manquer d'air. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer quand Finn entra dans la pièce, quand il me vit il se dépêcha de venir m'aider, il coupa la corde et me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe.

-Kurt ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

-Finn… pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Chuchotai-je quand je réussis à respirer de nouveau.

Pourquoi Finn m'avais sauvé, j'y étais presque, j'ai faillis pouvoir rejoindre Blaine et à cause de lui je n'ai pas pus. Mais je ne vais pas me décourager, ce n'était pas parce que je n'ai pas réussis la première fois que je ne vais pas réussir à la prochaine tentative. Comment je vais faire maintenant, ils ne me laisseront jamais seul, il va falloir que je le fasse pendant qu'ils sont encore là ou je vais devoir attendre.

Deux semaines plus tard, quand je rentrai du lycée Finn n'était pas encore revenu et Carole et mon père n'étaient pas là. Je n'ai pas directement pensé que c'était l'occasion de me suicider. Ce n'est que quand j'étais dans la cuisine que j'y ai pensé. J'avais un couteau dans la main et mon bras n'était pas loin de ma main. Je regardai tour à tour mon bras et le couteau que je rapprochai, lentement et sans m'en rendre compte.

Quand il fut juste à côté je posai la lame dessus et commençai à me couper. Du sang coula lentement de mon bras. La douleur me donna les larmes aux yeux. En continuant de me couper je fermai les yeux, une larme coula le long de ma joue avant de tomber par terre. J'enlevai le couteau et regardai la coupure que je m'étais faite avec. Le sang coulait par terre, je le regardai couler avant de continuer à me faire d'autre coupure sur le bras, je commençai à ne pas me sentir bien alors j'allai dans ma chambre.

Je n'arrivai plus à tenir debout, je tombai sur mon lit, je n'arrivai presque plus à tenir le couteau mais je devais continuer. Je le pris avec l'autre main et me coupai l'autre bras, après un petit moment je ne pouvais plus tenir le couteau alors je le lâchai. Le sang qui coulait de mes bras tacha tout mon lit où j'étais allongé. Je commençai à perdre connaissance, mes yeux se fermai de plus en plus, j'allai m'évanouir mais juste avant j'eus le temps de voir Finn entrer dans ma chambre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt et Blaine sont tout les deux à la Dalton Academy, ils sont meilleurs amis et Kurt est amoureux de Blaine. Kurt pense que Blaine est hétéro et n'ose pas lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Mais quand il lui avouera comment Blaine réajira-t-il ?

Je suis toujours vivant, mais pourquoi ? Je veux rejoindre Blaine maintenant. Pourquoi Finn ne faisait que de me sauver ? Je le déteste, il n'a pas à faire ça.

Ca fait deux semaines depuis la dernière fois que j'ai tenté de me suicider. Je venais de sortir de l'hôpital et j'avais des bandages sur tout mes avants bras. Les coupures que j'avais me faisaient légèrement mal car elles n'étaient pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées.

Quand je fus à la maison, plus personne ne voulaient me laisser seul de peur que je recommence.

Point de vue de Finn :

On ne peut pas le laisser recommencer, ça fait deux fois que je l'empêche de se suicider. Je m'inquiète pour lui, il ne va pas bien et il risque de recommencer. Et Je ne serais pas là à chaque fois pour le sauver.

Tu as raison, mais tu veux faire quoi pour l'aider ? Me demanda Burt.

Il doit voir un psy pour qu'il parle de ça ou il risque de ne jamais aller mieux.

Tu es sûr que ça vas l'aider ? Demanda ma mère.

Ce n'est pas sûr mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Point de vue de Kurt :

De quel droit ils décident pour moi ce que je dois faire ? Je n'ai pas besoins d'aller voir un psy, je ne suis pas fou et je vais très bien. Je veux juste retrouver l'homme de ma vie, c'est tout à fait normal. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, pourquoi ils ont droit de m'y obliger ? C'est injuste.

L'après-midi je fus donc obligé d'y aller, arrivé devant la psy, je ne dis rien, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que je devais dire. On resta trente minutes à ne rien dire.

Kurt, je ne vais pas vous obligez à parler mais vous n'irez jamais mieux comme ça.

Je la regardai, ensuite je baissai le regard et comme les larmes commençai à me monter aux yeux, je les fermai un instant puis je les rouvris.

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment rien dire ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire exactement ? je vais très bien, je n'ai besoins d'aucune aide.

\- Vous en avez besoins, vous n'allez pas bien, vous avez tentez deux fois de vous suicidez, ce n'était pas pour rien. Alors pourquoi vous avez voulus faire ça ?

\- Il est mort…

\- Qui ?

\- Mon seul et unique amour. Blaine est mort et je n'arrive pas à vivre sans lui, tout ce que je veux, c'est le retrouver. Je n'en peux plus de cette souffrance.

\- Je connais un moyen pour vous aidez à aller mieux. Demain, rejoignez-moi au cimetière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là bas ?

\- Vous allez devoir dire au revoir à Blaine…

Le lendemain, j'allai au cimetière où la psy m'attendait. Quand j'arrivai devant la porte, on entra et on marcha jusqu'à la tombe de Blaine. Un peu avant d'arriver la psy s'arrêta.

\- Vous devez y allez seul. Dit-elle.

\- Attendez, je ne sais même pas ce que je dois dire.

\- Je ne peux pas vous aidez pour ça, vous devez lui dire au revoir et lui dire ce que vous ressentez, c'est aussi simple que ça. Allez-y, je vous attends ici.

Je la regardai un instant avant d'aller sur la tombe de Blaine. Je m'agenouillai devant la tombe et la regardai avant de commencer à parler.

\- Blaine, je suis désolé. Je t'ai dis que j'allai te rejoindre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ca fait deux fois que j'essaie, mais sans succès. Et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir. Finn et mes parents m'on obligés à aller voir un psy, elle est d'ailleurs avec moi, là bas. Elle m'a demandé de te dire au revoir, le seul problème c'est que… je ne peux pas. Je t'aime tellement qu'il m'est impossible de te dire au revoir. De jeter tous ce qui a un rapport avec toi, de ne plus penser à toi, de t'effacer de ma vie et de ma mémoire n'est pas possible car tu es l'amour de ma vie. Le seul homme qui me rendais heureux, sans toi j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir sourire ni rire, que la joie n'existe plus dans ma vie. J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister et je me dis que je ne serais plus jamais heureux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve. On m'oblige à aller voir un psy, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, pour aller mieux et je crois que ça va marcher car j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen pour venir sans que quelqu'un n'ai le temps de me sauver… Sois patient, Blaine, j'arrive… cette nuit…

Je me levai et j'allai rejoindre la psy en souriant.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça a marché. Dit-elle

\- Oui je vais beaucoup mieux.

C'est fini, ma douleur va enfin s'arrêter ce soir car je vais enfin le retrouver. Et pour ça il n'y a qu'un seul moyen il faut juste sauter. Cette nuit je vais monter en haut d'un immeuble et je vais sauter dans le vide.

Le soir, avant de partir j'écrivis une lettre d'adieu à ma famille puis j'y allai. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, je rentrai et montai tout en haut. Ca faisait quinze étages, j'ai choisis cet immeuble car Blaine et moi on s'est rencontrés le quinze mars et l'immeuble est le numéro trois. C'est peut-être idiot mais ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.

Quand je fus arrivé en haut de l'immeuble j'avançai lentement jusqu'au bord. Je m'arrêtai devant le petit muret, je montai dessus et regardai le vide. Il était minuit et j'avais toute le nuit pour sauter, j'ai donc le temps mais il faut quand même que je me dépêche, on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un se réveillait avant et voyait le mot que j'avais laissé. Je m'asseyais sur le petit muret et balançai mes pieds dans le vide en regardant les voitures, qui paraissaient minuscules vue d'ici, qui roulaient en dessous.

Point de vue de Finn :

Je me réveillai, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais une mauvaise impression. Je regardai l'heure, il était deux heures du matin, je me levai et en passant devant la porte de la chambre de Kurt, je me rendis compte qu'elle était fermé alors que quand on est allé dormir elle était ouverte. Je rentrai discrètement dans la chambre et avec mon téléphone j'illuminai la chambre. Je vis que Kurt n'était plus dans son lit, je m'empressai d'allumer la lumière. Kurt avait disparu, je vis que sur le meuble il y avait un mot laissé par Kurt. Je le pris et le lus.

Cher Finn,

J'écris ce mot spécialement pour toi car je suis sur que c'est toi qui le trouvera, tu trouve toujours tout. Tu dois te demander ou je suis alors je vais te le dire. Je suis parti rejoindre Blaine, tu m'en as empêché deux fois mais cette fois, j'y vais. Si tu veux essayer de m'en empêcher une troisième fois et que tu ne lis pas ce mot trop tard, je suis sur un immeuble, si tu veux savoir lequel, rappel toi la date où Blaine et moi on c'était rencontré et tu sauras. Tu dois te dire que je suis idiot de te dire où je suis mais c'est parce que je sais que ce sera trop tard quand tu arriveras. Et comme c'est les derniers mots que je te dis j'aimerais te dire quelque chose. Tu as été le meilleur frère que quelqu'un puisse avoir, j'ai vraiment été heureux que tu l'aies été. Dis à mon père que je l'aime et que je suis désolé car après avoir perdu ma mère, il perd aussi son fils, mais je ne pouvais plus vivre sans Blaine. Dis à Carole que j'étais heureux qu'elle soit devenue ma belle-mère. Dis à mes amis que, je les aimais. Vous allez tous me manquer là où je serais. J'espère que vous arriverez à vivre sans moi, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est votre bonheur. Je veux que tout le monde soit heureux et je ne veux pas que vous soyez triste à cause de moi.

Profitez au maximum de vos vie car la vie est courte et peut finir à n'importe quel moment et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Kurt H.

P.S. : L'amour est plus fort que la mort …

Après avoir fini de lire, je lâchai la feuille et me mis à courir, je devais me dépêcher ou sinon Kurt allait mourir. Pendant que je courais j'essayais de me rappeler la date.

« C'était en mars mais le combien ? Le cinq ? Non ! Le douze ? Non plus ! Vite c'était quand déjà ?... Le quinze ! C'est ça ! »

Je me hâtai, dans la ville il n'y avait qu'un immeuble de quinze étages qui a le numéro trois. Je sais que c'est quinze étages car trois, ce n'est pas assez haut pour se suicider, sans risque de survivre.

Point de vue de Kurt :

Trois heures du matin et je suis toujours vivant, il faut que je saute où ce sera trop tard. Je me relevai, regardai le vide et repensai au moment où Mr Shuester m'avais annoncé la mort de Blaine. Je me rappelai de mes sentiments à ce moment là. La douleur que j'avais ressentis, mon cœur c'était brisé et mon monde c'était écroulé. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je fermai les yeux pour me calmer. Je levai la tête, pris une profonde inspiration puis rouvris les yeux. Je me mordis les lèvres et regardai le vide toujours aussi triste.

Point de vue de Finn :

Vite, il faut que je me dépêche, je ne suis plus très loin. J'espère juste que Kurt n'a pas encore sauté, il faut que je l'empêche de faire cette erreur.

Point de vue de Kurt :

C'est bon, je suis prêt, je vais sauter maintenant.

J'arrive Blaine.

J'avançai un pied dans le vide, en pleurant, ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais de la joie. J'étais heureux, je vais enfin le retrouver. Je regardai une dernière fois la ville puis je me laissai tomber dans le vide…

Point de vue de Finn :

J'y suis, je vois l'immeuble. Je croyais pouvoir sauver Kurt mais c'était trop tard. Quand j'arrivai devant, je vis Kurt, par terre, sans vie, il est mort…


End file.
